This disclosure relates to a compressor diffuser for use in an auxiliary power unit, for example. In particular, the disclosure relates to the interface between vanes of the diffuser and an adjacent shroud housing.
A typical auxiliary power unit utilizes a turbine section that receives compressed air from a compressor section to rotationally drive a component. In some auxiliary power units, a diffuser is arranged between the compressor section and the turbine section. In one type of diffuser, fixed radial vanes are arranged in a passage between a compressor exit and a turbine inlet. A shroud housing is bolted to the diffuser to seal the radial vanes against the shroud housing provide an air-tight passage.